


De la moda lo que te acomoda

by FujurPreux



Category: Megamind (2010), The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edna Moda no está muy impresionada por el guardarropa de Megamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De la moda lo que te acomoda

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el [prompt 13 de la tabla de frases](http://alcesverdes.dreamwidth.org/39707.html?format=light) del reto de [mundo_caotico](http://community.livejournal.com/mundo_caotico/).

"Nunca podrás salir igual que entraste"  


Francis Spufford, _El niño hecho por libros_.

El auto invisible, con Servil al volante, se detuvo frente a la reja de una enorme e impresionante residencia. Megamente entregó al guardia de seguridad su nuevísima credencial que lo avalaba como el nuevo miembro del Gremio Internacional de Super Héroes. El guardia, por su parte, la hizo pasar por un lector de código de barras y, al aparecer en su monitor que Megamente en efecto tenía una cita con su patrona, abrió la puerta y los dejó entrar.

Una vez que el auto se puso en marcha de nuevo, Megamente subió de nuevo el volumen del radio y siguió brincoteando al ritmo de Black Sabbath el resto del camino a la entrada de la mansión.

El interior estaba decorado de una manera un tanto austera. Minimalista. Mientras esperaban en el recibidor, Megamente no dejó de sentirse un poco incómodo. Se veía todo tan... aburrido. No parecía haber nada con qué jugar... Eh. Nada que pudiera serle de utilidad si en ese momento había una invasión de villanos. Tendría que recurrir a lo que ya llevaba. Justo como Servil, que había hecho un hábito de llevar consigo sus propias revistas cuando acompañaba a su jefe a hacer sus trámites ante el Gremio. Dicho jefe estaba a punto de pedirle una aunque fuera de chismes cuando la dueña de la casa hizo acto de aparición.

Edna Moda bajó las escaleras con pose de diva. Tenía una cierta aura intimidatoria a pesar de no ser mucho más grande que Servil fuera de su pecera. Al ponerse de pie para presentarse, Megamente (quien francamente no tenía claro por qué lo habían mandado ahí, y sólo sabía que se había sentido un tanto ofendido cuando la recepcionista del Gremio de Super Héroes le dio la dirección---mientras se sonreía de una manera vagamente malévola y le decía que todo héroe que se preciara debía ir) se preguntó si aquel sería su súper poder. Pero Edna no lo dejó hablar. En cuanto lo vio, se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito de espanto---una expresión que hacía bastante no le dirigían a Megamente.

-¡Oh! ¡Por todo lo sagrado! ¡Qué horror! -Edna corrió hacia él tan rápido como pudo. Dio varias vueltas alrededor de un muy confundido Megamente y levantó con la punta de los dedos---y bastante asco---la capa negra que este se puso esa mañana con tanto orgullo-. ¡Una capa! ¿Cómo una capa? ¡Y tan... horrible!

-¿Disculpe?-preguntó Megamente, ambas cejas levantadas.

-Cariño, vas a quitarte todo eso y vamos a tirarlo al incinerador en seguida. ¡Vamos, vamos!-dijo Edna mientras aplaudía varias veces para apresurarlo.

Megamente no tenía ya duda alguna: ahora sí estaba ofendidísimo.

-¡Pero es mi mejor capa!-exclamó levantando el brazo y junto con él la capa.

Edna lo miró de arriba a abajo como el que midiera menos de un metro fuera él. Apoyó un codo en una de sus manos antes de decir, en el tono más condescendiente del universo:

-Querido, ¿Sabes cuántos accidentes al año causan esas cosas?

-La verdad es que no tengo idea... ¡Pero sí sé qué tan maravilloso es su efecto dramático!

En algún momento, Edna se había subido a una mesa al lado de Megamente. Le pegó en la cabeza con una revista enrollada. Megamente alcanzó a registrar que era la de Servil, a quien también vio de reojo mientras se encogía de hombros y le sonreía como disculpándose.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?

-Porque te lo mereces -replicó Edna en tono de circunstancias-. Ahora ven, hay que tomarte las medidas y hacer la lista de tus poderes para diseñar tu nuevo traje. Sin capa.

-Pero no necesito un nuevo traje. Este es mi estilo de toda la vida.

Edna volvió a barrerlo con la vista.

-Estos amateurs -mumuró.

-En realidad, Servil es quien los diseña -añadió Megamente. Edna se volvió hacia Servil, y este miró a Megamente con cara de fastidio.

-Como sea -continuó Edna mirándose las uñas-. Ahora estás en manos de una profesional.

-Pero yo no quiero un nuevo traje... -se quejó Megamente en voz baja. Sin embargo, Edna ya caminaba hacia una de las puertas que daban al interior de la mansión.

-Vamos, vamos, no tengo todo el día -lo urgió.

Megamente se volvió hacia Servil como pidiendo ayuda.

-Todo héroe debe hacer sacrificios, señor.

Megamente pareció resignarse, aunque la expresión de cachorro regañado no abandonó su cara.

-Supongo que sí, Servil-suspiró-. Supongo que sí -tomó aire-. Bien, ¡ahí voy! -exclamó mientras comenzó a dar largas zancadas detrás de Edna. La alcanzó pronto.

Servil, mientras tanto, levantó su revista del suelo, la desarrugó y continuó leyendo la columna de chismes mientras ignoraba los indignados gritos que su jefe soltaba a cada rato a causa de las sugerencias de Edna.


End file.
